


A Slip of the Wrist

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-18
Updated: 2009-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A Slip of the Wrist

Before Harry could see who was at the door, a fist smashed him in the face.

Blood poured into his hand as he attempted to cradle his surely broken nose. 

"How _could_ you?" A familiar voice shouted angrily. 

"What the _fuck_ are you on about, Malfoy?" Harry asked from behind the handkerchief now covering his bloodied face.

" _This_ ," Draco hissed. _The Daily Prophet_. With a moving photo of Harry and Scorpius. It looked as if Harry _might_ be kissing the younger man although it was too dark to tell.

"It's rubbish. Scorpius asked me to dinner for some fatherly advice."

~*~

"What could he possibly ask you that he couldn't ask me?" Draco huffed, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"He asked me for advice on how to woo _my_ daughter." Harry snickered. _Ouch_. "Bloody hell," Harry said, his nose throbbing. Looking up he saw Draco'd gone pale.

"Scorpius and—" 

"Lily," Harry replied with a grin. "Scorpius is a great kid."

Draco smiled. "Of course he is." 

"Um, are you going to apologize?" Harry waved his hand toward his face.

"A slip of the wrist." Draco smirked and spun on his heel. 

"Prat!" Harry shouted at the closing door.


End file.
